


Hideki Named Chi

by allthings



Category: Chobits
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot from Chi’s POV. Set around the end of the 5th manga, although that doesn’t really matter. I just wanted to explore how Chi was feeling. The hard thing was that she usually refers to herself as ‘Chi’ instead of ‘I’, so I’ve had to repeat the word ‘Chi’ so many times!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideki Named Chi

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my transfer of old works to AO3 - written in 2003.

Chi likes Chi’s name, but not because it is ‘Chi’. Chi likes it because Hideki chose it. If anyone else had named me ‘Chi’, it would not have been special. Yoshiyuki says that Hideki should have taken more time naming Chi, but any name chose by Hideki, no matter how long Hideki thought about it, would have been just as special. Yoshiyuki also said that Chi is special, but it did not make Chi feel special. Only Hideki can make Chi feel special. Hideki does not even have to have to tell Chi that Chi is special, just being with Hideki makes Chi feel special. Hideki makes Chi happy. But does Chi make Hideki happy?

Hideki smiles a lot when Chi is near, and Hideki says that smiles show happiness. But Hideki smiles with other people, and Chi cannot tell if those smiles are different. Chi really wants to make Hideki happy. When Hideki is happy, Chi is happy too, and Chi feels warm inside. Chi wants Hideki to feel like that too. Although sometimes when Hideki is happy, Chi is sad, like when Hideki is with Yumi. But Chi will forget Chi’s pain for Hideki. Chi tries so hard to make Hideki happy, but sometimes Chi thinks she is only causing Hideki to be sad. And that makes Chi feel hurt inside.

Chi feels all this around Hideki. Hideki is the centre of what Chi has been taught are emotions. And Chi thinks that…that Chi likes Hideki. Chi knows Chi likes Hideki. Chi knows because Chi is happy when Hideki is happy, and Chi wants to hold Hideki’s hand, which is what people do when they like each other. And Chi feels something deep inside when Chi thinks of Hideki. Yes, Chi likes Hideki. But does Hideki like Chi?

Chi does not know, but Chi hopes Hideki does. Chi hopes that Hideki will be the ‘someone just for me’.

Chi sometimes wishes to be Yumi, because Hideki seems to like Yumi. Hideki went on a ‘date’ with Yumi, and you go on ‘dates’ with people you like. But then Chi thinks of how Hideki named Chi, and Chi forgets Yumi. Hideki did not name Yumi, Hideki named Chi.

‘That’s why Chi…likes being Chi’.


End file.
